Konoha High Sux
by Dark Angel Kaos
Summary: And this was how he spent his first day: in a fight with the man whose family has the most power and influence at the Konoha High School and in Konoha: Sasuke Uchiha. His school life had just taken a turn for the worst. Haitus
1. Chapter 1

Title: Konoha High Sux

Author: Dark Angel Kaos

Fandom: Naruto

Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto (SasuNaru), hint of other parings

Rating: PG – 18

Words: 2429

Warnings: Shonen ai, yaoi, language, OOCness (maybe), AU, gruggies,

Genre: Angst, humor, romance, school life

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters do not belong to me, but I'm really desperate now I wanna own an anime!! Why can't I! This time I'm gonna work twice as hard maybe one day I'll be able to own Naruto.

Summary: Konoha High is a prestigious school where only the rich is able to attend. Naruto is an outcast in this new place filled with jocks, popular kids, emos, goths, drug addicts, gays, bis, and weirdos. There's no way he can fit in but when he makes friends with Saskue, the most popular boy in school, his life starts to look up. With this new found friendship he tries to forget his horrible past but little does he know that it is slowly catching up to him.

A/N: Naruto is the best of the best now I've read a lot of awesome konoha high fanfics and I think I have a lot of work to do to make mine up to standard, hope you like it. Bata'd by Kyatione!!!! R&R!!!

Enjoy!!!

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 – First day of hell

The morning air was crisp and everywhere had a quiet calmness to it. There were no signs of hostility anywhere; the place was tranquil and peaceful. Birds flew high in the sky chirping happily. Suddenly, a yell rang out from one of the nearby houses, shattering the calm feeling. The house was one of the largest ones on the block, maybe even the largest as it belonged to Minato Namikaze, the current President and Kage of Konoha.

"I don't wanna go!!" a voice yelled from the mansion, "I won't fit in with those rich spoilt brats,"

"You will go to this school, Naruto!!" another voice yelled, possibly Minato's.

There was a brief sound of struggling but it died down. Naruto was pinned down on the floor with two of Minato's body guards on top of him. His blue eyes seemed to turn to a steely blue as he glared at the blond man standing before him. Minato challenged his glare with one of his own. Naruto looked away, unable to continue staring into those sapphire depths. They were just too similar. They had the same blue eyes and spiky blond hair; it was just weird.

"Naruto, I want what's best for you," Minato said softly. He snapped his fingers and his body guards got up off Naruto, "Come on Naruto, I'll drive you to school."

"No thanks. If I'm going, I guess I'll go take the bus," Naruto shrugged walking out of the room, "If you wanted what's best for me, why didn't you find me earlier?"

The words were soft and were not meant to be heard but Minato heard it. His eyes dulled as he stared at the retreating back of his son. Now more than ever he wanted to understand him and to at least try to take away his pain but he could not, no matter what he did. They never saw eye to eye. They may be related by blood but in Naruto's eyes, he was not his father.

"I'm sorry Naruto…for not finding you sooner."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Naruto-sama, would you like to be driven to school?" an old man asked, "Or would you like to drive your own convertible?"

Naruto stopped to look at the man. He could never get used to being addressed that way. He smiled sheepishly and waved his hand.

"Naw neither, I think I'll go take the bus, thanks anyway though." he replied.

"No, it is our pleasure to serve you, Naruto-sama" the old man bowed then excused himself. Naruto took it as a cue to leave before anyone else could bother to ask him if he wanted them to do stuff for him.

He still couldn't get use to it; being a master and being served after all his life he had suffered because of his brother. He sighed. This was not how he wanted high school to be like. He didn't want anyone to know that he was related to the Kage, because he didn't want to be treated any differently than how they would treat him if he was just plain old Naruto.

He grabbed his book bag and threw it over his shoulders. Knowing any normal high school he'll be an outcast since he's transferring in the middle of the term to a sophomore class. He'll have bunch of eyes on him and they'll probably call him gay because of the way he looked – not that he wasn't, I mean Naruto is bi and all – and since it isn't grade school, they won't tease him about the three whisker-like marks on both his cheeks, but he highly doubts that._ They are snobs after all and snobs use pointless things to feed their boredom._

He sighed. He really doubted he'd fit in, much less find a friend. _Well let's get it over with. If I hate it that much Minato won't make me go back, right?_ He really hoped that that was true, because he had a feeling his first day of school would be hell.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

A boy with spiky black hair (that had a sort of duck butt style at the back) stepped out of the black stretched limo that was parked in front of the Konoha High School.

"Have a good day young master," the chauffeur replied, handing the boy his book bag.

The boy looked at him, his charcoal eyes emotionless and uncaring.

"Hn" he replied before taking his bag and walking off.

A group of girls came into view as he closed in on the school.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!!!" they chorus.

"Hn"

He walked straight past them as they squealed in delight at his answer.

"Stupid fangirls," he muttered to himself as he pushed open the door, only to be attack by a swirl of pink. _Oh great it's the pink blob and her stupid group of freaks. Oh, Hinata is there also. I swear she's the only normal one around here._

"Morning, Sasuke-kun." the 'pink blob' squealed, attaching herself to his right arm.

Sasuke cringed at the sound of her voice, as he tried to pry his hand free, damn that girl had the vice grip of an angry crab.

"Sakura, hands off! Can't you see Sasuke-kun's disgusted by your sight!" another girl yelled. This one had pale blond hair which was in a pony tail at the top of her head.

"Shut up, Ino pig! You just want Sasuke-kun to yourself," the 'pink blob' or Sakura poked her tongue at the one called Ino, her green eyes flashing mischievously.

"Like you weren't thinking of it, billboard brow" Ino challenged, her pale blue eyes glaring daggers at the pink haired girl.

"S-sakura-san, I-ino-san…p-please calm d-down" a soft voice pleaded.

Sakura and Ino ignored the girl and continued arguing. The paled eyed girl just sighed watching them. During the verbal fight Sasuke managed to free himself from Sakura's grasp and managed to nod a good morning to Hinata before taking off. She smiled at him then turned her attention back to her arguing friends wondering when it was that they were going to notice that Sasuke had gone. She sighed again. Her friends can be complete idiots sometimes.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"This is it, huh," Naruto whispered to himself staring at the Konoha High campus, "If you ask me it's a waste of money,"

He shrugged walking in and ignored the bunch of stares he was receiving from the kids around him. But then he began to wonder why they were staring so much. Maybe it was because he was wearing his lucky head band or was it because he had his black jacket unbuttoned? Whatever it was, he didn't care, but he was damn tempted to pluck their eyes out though. He tried to ignore the stares as he walked unto the school grounds.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Sasuke-kun, you disappeared this morning," Sakura whined.

She sat on a chair beside Sasuke on his right while Ino sat on his left. Hinata sat at her desk behind Sasuke watching her friends make fools of themselves.

The door opened, revealing a slender brunette; he yawned as he stepped inside.

"Morning," he drawled, walking to his seat.

Everyone said a good morning to him while Sasuke just nodded. Ino turned towards him and yelled.

"Morning, Shikamaru! You lazy idiot! So where's that Chouji? I don't see him with you today. Is he skipping school to go to an all-you-can-eat buffet?" she chuckled.

"No, I'm right here Ino," Chouji said. He had spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He also had a bag of potato chips in his hand which he was munching on, "I stopped to get some snacks. You want some? It's bar-b-qued flavour,"

"No thanks," Ino said disgusted, turning her attention back to Sasuke.

Chouji shrugged and went to sit beside Shikamaru, who was already sleeping.

The door opened again, this time revealing a boy with spiky black hair wearing very dark circular shades. He was followed by a brunette guy, whose hair was messy. The brunette had a natural wild look to him but he also had a sort of tame look when he was beside the guy with the glasses.

"G-good morning, S-shino-k-kun," Hinata shuttered.

The one called Shino, who was the one in the glasses, looked up and nodded to her. The messy looking brunette also looked up and saw her; he gave her a feral smile.

"Yo, Hinata, g'morning!" he yelled, almost giving the poor girl a heart attack.

"A-ah, K-kiba-kun, good m-morning," she replied softly to the boisterous greeting.

He nodded at her and followed Shino to his seat; he sat on his desk.

"How rude. Hard to believe he's the heir of the Inuzuka family," Sakura snorted, which was unlady like, "He is such a slob," she continued.

"You got that right," Ino added, "Its amazing how Shino-kun can stand him,"

Hinata frowned at what they were saying, she had known Kiba ever since she was twelve and she doesn't like the way they talk about him. He was a good guy and didn't deserve to be treated like how they treat him.

"K-kiba-kun and S-shino-kun have b-been best f-friends for a l-long t-time," she added meekly, "S-so S-shino-kun understands h-him m-more than a-anyone."

Sakura and Ino looked at the girl as if she'd grown a second head. Hinata looked down at her lap, playing with her fingers. But all the attention was drawn from her to the door when it was pushed open roughly and a certain blond walked in.

Naruto stepped into the class figuring that it was his since the kids in there looked his age. He didn't bother to say good morning. He just gave everyone a blank look and went to sit at a desk that was empty. This happened to be in the row at the left, beside the window at the extreme back. It was two desks in front of Sasuke's seat. When the blond came in and sat down, all heads turned from his direction then back to what they were doing. But Sasuke couldn't help but feel intrigued by this blond manner-less idiot.

Naruto, on the other hand, hated the class already. They were all what he'd expected them to be: snobs. He really was gonna hate this school. Sighing in defeat, he decided to look. As he was looking at the children, a game he knew he would enjoy playing popped into his head. It was called: Guess the different snobs. He smiled to himself looking around, and giving each person he saw a name.

_Lets see, that dude over there looks like a dog. I say he's a druggie. That boy with him looks cool though but I'd say he's an emo weirdo. Wow fatty over there *snickers* I guess fatty matches him better or fat ass._

He froze as the 'fatty' looked up at him. _Shit, did he hear me?_ Naruto was freaking out now but then the boy smiled at him and went back to eating his chips. Naruto let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. _Phew I guess he didn't. Man, I'm so stupid. How could the guy read my thoughts? Any way, let me continue._

_The guy beside him…lazy ass, I guess. Gay, weirdo, jock, gay again, another gay, yeah he's gay too, druggie, another gay, damn this class is full of them. Goth dude, emo dude, bi girl, gay girl, weird girl. Gay again, shit, seriously, is this class a gay link up or something!? Ah, check out that pinky. She looks cute but she looks like a real bitch to me. I wonder if that pink hair is real? Blondie there, hmmm, she has the qualities of a normal girl but the way she's fighting pinky over that guy's hand makes me say she's a bitch too. That girl behind them must be the only normal person in here._

He looked up at her. She looked at him, her face instantly changing to red as she fell back on her desk seemingly unconscious. Naruto twitched.

_Okay, I withdraw my last comment. She's just plain weird. Now for the last one, that black haired boy. Wow! Is it me or does his hair looks like a duck's ass? Haha, duck ass hair boy._

Sasuke looked up, he felt as if he was being watched and he was right. He turned his head towards the new boy and saw bright blue eyes. He wondered why the hell the guy was staring at him. When he saw the amused smile on his lips, he got pissed.

"You, Blondie, what the fuck are you staring at?" he growled, giving Naruto one of his deadliest glares.

The class turned their attention to the two boys. Naruto blinked looking at the guy in shock as the words he just said registered in his mind. _This guy is a definite bastard._

"Nothing," Naruto replied, a smirk tugged his lips, "Just a complete bastard with a fucked up attitude to match,"

"You have guts, saying something like that to me and hoping to get way with it," Sasuke sneered, "You must be a retard, huh."

"What's your problem, I barely look at you and you're yapping off like you're the King of the world," Naruto muttered turning his head from him.

"Isn't it my business when it's my personal space that is being affected? So here's a warning for future reference: don't fucking annoy me or you'll be sorry you did."

"Man, who shoved a stick up your ass?" Naruto yelled getting up, "You're just the kinda types that I hate: an overall bastard with a shitty attitude,"

"And same goes for you, dobe" Sasuke said, "Idiots like you are just a waste of time,"

"I dare you to call me a dobe, again." Naruto's eyes became slits and he had a feral look to him, "I dare you, bastard, say that one more time."

"So now you're deaf too, dobe," Sasuke smirked, "Haha, they'd let any one in. This school has lost its standards if you're here, dobe."

Naruto gave a growl before launching after Sasuke. Soon both of them were in a tangle of limbs.

And this was how he spent his first day: in a fight with the man whose family has the most power and influence at the Konoha High School and in Konoha: Sasuke Uchiha. His school life had just taken a turn for the worst.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

A/N: Here you go people chap 1. I hope you all liked it cuz I do hehehe. Well if you did like it you know what to do review!!!! Plz. And if you didn't like it review and tell what it is that you didn't like. I would love to hear for all of you!!!!

Ja na

Kaos


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own…nuff said…

Warning: violence, language, extreme perversion (hehe not that much), freaky yaoi fan girls, unbeta'd

A/N: ah I've updated…wow that was a long time huh?? Sorry I wanted to finish Default first then deal with the rest of my stories (still haven't finished Default tho) but I'm currently trying to finish up some chapters for my other stories – that I haven't posted yet – but I'm way too lazy!!!! Thank you for the review it kinda helped to smack some awareness into me that people are waiting to read this! I hope you all will forgive the late update! R&R!!!

Enjoy!!

Chapter 2 – Enemies

"Bastard!!!"

"Dobe!!!"

Their voices ran throughout the classroom alerting everyone to the fight. All who could manage to elude their teachers – and who were close enough – ran out of their class in favor of witnessing the awesome fight. And boy what a fight it was, that new blond kid seem to be holding his own against the Uchiha. It was sight to be seen, they were rolling all over the floor taking with them desks and chairs alike.

Students avoided the grapple not wanting to be dragged in, while Sasuke's bunch of idiotic fan girls ranted on and on about 'wanting to kill the blond idiot for attacking their Sasuke-kun'. It was completely hectic, as fists and punches flew connecting and missing their targets.

The fight continued, both participants ignorant of the world outside their fists, only concentrating on beating the crap out of each other.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I wonder how Naruto's doing" Minato whispered to himself, looking out the window into the clear blue sky, "He's been a bit hard to handle ever since we got him back last year…I hope he makes some friends this time"

Suddenly a shudder ran throughout his entire being.

"Why do I have the feeling he's going to be in trouble?" he sighed, flipping through a set of papers he had before him, "lets see, these are the only ones attending Konoha High who are ANBU operatives" _Naruto will hate if I assigned him a body guard without telling him…but it's for his safety! Besides I'll tell him when he gets home._

"Well if he comes home without any trouble at school then I'd reconsider making him have a body guard" _but I'll keep this one incase he does make trouble. She's the school's disciplinary committee president so she'll be the best choice not to mention she knows about __**him**__._ His face darkened at the thought of the man that took his entire family away from him.

He shook his head to rid the thoughts.

"Now is not the time to think about the past" he took out the paper with the only girl that was in the file, "I'll choose her…"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Hmm what's going on here?" a cheery female voice asked.

A guy who was closer to the door replied.

"Some fight with Uchiha and a new kid, it's really intense"

"Yeah you got that right" another boy added, "But that Uchiha will win though no one can beat him"

"A fight?" the girl repeated, "But that's not allowed…" she whined.

"Well lots of things aren't allowed and we do them anyway" the first boy replied he turned to face the girl, his face paled when he saw who it was.

The girl had very vivid bright pink eyes, set perfectly in her oval face. They really complemented her shin length pale pink hair and flawlessly contrasted her insipid complexion. It was like she was a vampire or something as she way too pale. She had a perfectly shaped nose and healthy pink lips made glossy by lip gloss.

Her eyebrow arched at the guy before her, indicating that she wants him to elaborate on the 'things that aren't allowed but are still participated in' but the guy just ran off.

"Aw they run off so fast" she giggled to herself as everyone who were once standing outside watching the fight was now gone.

Now with less of an audience she turned her attention to the classroom where the fight was still raging.

"Ah Sasu-chan Not again" she sighed, deciding to make her presence known.

The door to their classroom was pushed open and she stepped in, in all her pinky glory. Her well trained eyes immediately spotted the two guys rolling around on the floor, in a mess of tangled limbs. She sighed at the sight. _Oh well time to get to work._

She waited for the appropriate moment to interrupt because it seemed the two idiots haven't seen her yet. _They didn't even notice me coming in?_ Annoyed as she was by that fact she found it trivial as she needed to do her job in keeping the school's peace and punishing those who went against the rules.

Her eyes tracked them, waiting for her opportunity to strike. It was the same thing over and over again: roll, roll, pin – Sasuke on top – roll, roll, pin – blond on top – roll, roll, pin – Sasuke on top – roll, roll…

It was making her head spin, but finally a change! The blond was on top and he was aiming to punch Sasuke. Seeing her chance she took it, latching herself to the blonde's back, her legs wrapping around his waist. She arched her back placing both hands on the ground then before the blond was even aware of her on him she flipped him over, using the strength in her legs.

Naruto flipped to his stomach flat on the ground with an oof. _Huh?_

"What the-" he began but couldn't finish his sentence as a sudden weight on his back knocked the wind out of him.

"Naughty boy" she purred, her knees held his forearm in place, while her oversized breasts rested on his head, "No fighting in class"

Naruto's face burned red when he heard the girl above him; it intensified when he felt something soft and squishy resting on his head. _Oh my god she's rubbing her boobs on my head!!!_ He could feel a nose bleed coming on.

She rose, sitting up and turning to face Sasuke who already gotten up from the ground and brushing off his uniform as if nothing had happened.

"Sasu-chan you know fighting isn't allowed" she whined, "why do you love to make my job harder?"

"Hn" Sasuke replied, trying his best to ignore the girls fussing over him.

The girl pouted at Sasuke's reply, she was about to say something more when he she felt the blond trying to move under her.

"G-get o-off!!" he yelled, the stutter in his voice made it obvious that he was blushing.

_Aw too cute ._ She thought with a chuckle.

"I will but first promise me that when I get up you won't try to attack Sasu-chan" the girl said, her voice unbelievably sweet, "okay"

Naruto snorted at what she said.

"Don't tell me the bastard isn't able to protect himself so he's hiding behind a girl" he added in disgust, "How lame, that bastard is a real coward"

The girl turned to face Sasuke as she knew he would probably try to retort for what the blond just said.

"Sasu-chan don't do anything you're already in enough trouble as it is" she said, successfully halting his steps, "I'm gonna deal with this but-"

"Punish that idiot and not Sasuke-kun" Sakura suggested, "He's the one who attacked Sasuke-kun first" it seems she wanted to get on Sasuke's good side but it turned out she ended up getting on the girl's bad side.

The girl's expression changed when she heard Sakura's suggestion. It was like she triggered something in her making her look colder. _Damn Sasuke obsessed freak, she thinks that anyone can escape the law well think again._

"Whatever, no one escapes the rules, therefore I'm punishing them both" the paler rosette snapped, her voice sounded emotionless, not as cheery as the tone she'd been using up to now, "Now I'll say this only once" she began in the same monotone, "when I get up you shouldn't attempt to attack Sasuke you're already on his bad side and I don't want another person expelled for messing with him. I'm not doing this to protect him I'm doing this to protect you" she indicated jabbing her well manicured black painted nails into his shoulder blade, "The Uchiha family is very powerful and the principal here is one of the biggest suck ups I've ever seen, so if you want to stay in this school or this country you'll back off"

Naruto was speechless when he heard the change in her voice; it was like she was a different person all together. He nodded to indicate that he got it and won't attack the bastard so that she could get up.

She smiled, not bothering to tell the same thing to Sasuke as she knew that Sasuke wouldn't initiate the fight. He'll just participate because he was provoked into it.

"Alright I'm getting up" she said in her cheery voice.

She flipped back to her feet, in such a graceful manner that it seems as if she was performing an aerobatic dance. Once she landed on her feet she held her hands out to him intending on helping him up.

"Here take my hand" she offered with a smile, "no hard feelings right?"

Naruto sighed reaching out to take her hand.

"Yeah" he grumbled making her giggle.

She looked at him, as she never got to see his face and felt her heart stop. _Oh my god is it him?_ She asked herself in shock completely captivated by the cerulean depts.

_Wow cute girl._ Naruto found himself thinking as he got to look at her, _her hair really is unique. How can she move around with it that long? She looks really familiar though…_

Naruto found himself staring intently at her, studying her features closely to see if her face would hit a chord in his memory. People always said he had the memory of a goldfish but he hoped that won't be the case now.

"Naru-chan…?" she asked hesitantly.

Naruto snapped back to reality at the sound of that name. _Only one person calls me that…_

"Ah!! Kakoru(1)?" Naruto exclaimed, he reached forward to pull her in a tight hug, "Long time no see!!"

"Naru-chan!!" she felt herself tearing up, "it's you, it's really you!!" she sobbed, "You're ok I'm so happy to see you again!"

Everyone in the class had a 'huh' expression on – except Shikamaru who was sleeping, Chouji who was stuffing his face with chips and Shino and Sasuke who no doubt didn't know the meaning of expressions and emotions.

"Look at you, you've grown so much" Kakoru exclaimed, she released him from the hug in favor of running her hand through his thick blond hair, "Oh lookie here you're as tall as me now, that's an impressive feat" she chuckled as Naruto's face burned red in embarrassment.

"Hey I was a lot taller than you back then!!" he protested, his cheeks all puffed out giving him a sort of adorable baby look, "Plus I'm a guy we are always taller than girls"

"Says who?" she teased, her hand now moved from combing through his hair to patting his head.

"Says me" Naruto huffed, his hands crossed over his chest.

"Aw my cute little Naru-chan is all grown up" the teasing in her cheery voice completely obvious, but oblivious to a certain blond, "come now Naru-chan if you puff your cheeks out any more your face will turn red" she chuckled at his cute responses.

"You're the same as ever" Naruto pouted, turning away from her, a spot of pink dusted his cheeks at what he said next, "Well not really the same…back then you didn't have those _things_" he said pointing towards her.

Kakoru followed to where his fingers pointed and saw that it was at her chest. She chuckled softly, not even blushing out of embarrassment like a normal girl would or punching him for pointing at her huge bust. Instead she upped for teasing him some more.

"Ah Naru-chan you like my boobs don't you?" she asked making Naruto splutter indignantly, his face burned bright red, "If you want to, you can touch them" she began to laugh when she saw that Naruto looked like he was about to faint.

"K-k-kakoru!!" the blond was fuming when he heard her laugh, she was still the same alright, _same person who loves to tease me!!_

"Sorry for that" Kakoru replied calming down, "I guess old habits die hard"

"You really need to kill that sadistic habit of you're for enjoying people's pain and _embarrassment_" Naruto muttered annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry it's just I haven't seen you in almost nine years" Kakoru replied, her expression became gloomy when she reached out a hand to stroke one side of Naruto's whiskered cheek, "he did this to you…didn't he?" her voice was low so that only Naruto could hear.

"Yeah" he replied, he placed his hand over hers, "but cheer up the bastard's dead and we can finally move on with our lives, ne"

He gave her his best smile, one that was so bright it reminded her of the sun. _You were always so bright and cheerful just like the sun…it made me want to become like you, but my cheerfulness couldn't even compare to yours._

"Yeah" she replied with a smile, "well now that the fight's settled how about you tell me more about what you've been up to, over detention of course" her smile morphed into a smirk, "oh and don't think I forgot about you Sasu-chan" she turned to Sasuke who was at his seat and was looking out the windows ignoring what was going on in his classroom, "I'll see you two in here after school"

"What? Detention on my first day here?!" Naruto whined, "And with a complete bastard none the less…wow life couldn't get much better" the words dripping heavy with sarcasm, _but in a way this could be the brake I've been looking for to make Minato get me out of this school. If I piss the Uchiha off enough I could get expelled!_, "perfect"

Somewhere far away someone sneezed.

"Huh what's perfect?" Kakoru asked, alerting Naruto that he'd just said the word out loud.

He chuckled nervously.

"Hehe nothing really I'm just thinking about punching the Uchiha bastard in his face that's all" he replied with a shrug.

"Ah well I would stop you but~" she began in a sing song voice, "since I know your dad will make sure that you never drop out of school its fine by me, but only when you two are not in uniform and make sure you tell me ahead of time so I can sell tickets"

Naruto looked at her dumbfounded, _was she joking?_ He hoped so but that hope died when he remember one very important detail. As famous and popular as the Uchiha family is he still is the son of the Hokage and Hokage beats anyone in authority so no one will disobey the Hokage when he tries to keep him in school. _Shit…this is so not fair!!_

Kakoru chuckled to herself when she saw Naruto's distressed expression. _Hehehe he's so predictable at times. Not only that but he makes the cutest expressions._

She looked at her wrist watch, _As usual homeroom session is almost over and our dear sensei isn't here. _She sighed.

"Hey Naru-chan do you mind introducing yourself to the class?" she asked, since their sensei isn't there might as well take over.

"Huh?" was Naruto's brilliant reply.

"Could the dobe be anymore stupid" Sasuke snorted in annoyance, "She said to introduce yourself moron, you know tell the class about yourself."

Naruto's cheeks burned in both embarrassment and anger at what the bastard just said. Not only had that made him the laughing stock of the class it made him seem as if he was some dumb blond! He is not a dumb blond damn it!!

"Teme you really know how to annoy the hell outta people huh!" Naruto snarled, his eyes narrowing into slits, "I really do hate cocky bastards like you"

Sasuke's lips quirked, a smirk formed.

"And I really do hate brainless dobes like you" he retorted, the smirk taking a permanent residence on his face.

As Kakoru watched the scene play out before her she couldn't help but smile, sure to any sane person it would seem like the two hated each other with a burning passion – that maybe true – but this was the most lively she's seen Sasuke in years. He never yells, never teases, never taunts, hell he never even utter anything more than an 'hn' to anyone other than her and yet he's doing all of those things with Naruto – someone he just met. So as Sasuke's friend seeing him like this made her happy, well it would be better if they were friends other than enemies _but~_ they got to start out somewhere right?

A pervy smile crossed her lips and a spot of drool dribbled down her chin as she began thinking where the two might end up. Her eyes held a weird glint in it as she imagined them in a bed to – obviously not for sleeping (well regular sleeping) – tossing and turning, drenched in sweat and moaning oh so sweetly. Her hand instantly clamp on to her nose trying to stop the nose bleed attempted to spurt out.

_Aww Naru-chan would make such a cute uke._ She squealed as her twisted yaoi fan girl mind began concocting deferent scenarios with Naruto as a different type of uke; submissive, shy, bossy, active and one of her favorites a daring uke that tries any and everything to please his seme. _Kyaaaaaaa!!!!!_

"Um…Kakoru what with that creepy look you're giving me?" Naruto asked; she's been staring at him weirdly for some time now with that scary glint in her eyes and was that drool?! Yeah he know he's one hot epitome of manliness but there's only so – very little actually – much creepy staring he can take, "I know I'm drop dead gorgeous but you don't have to stare so intently" he blushed in embarrassment.

_Oh my god Naru-chan used intently?!!! _Don't get me wrong she isn't belittling Naruto or anything it's just that…Naruto really sounded exactly like one of her fantasies – line and all – with him as a collage professor getting banged by Sasuke his student, on his desk, at school!! Her mind perfectly played out the scene where it came in.

_~Kakoru freaky as hell weird yaoi mental cinema:_

_Sasuke has just finished undressing Naruto-sensei, who now lies on top of the desk before him. He wasted no time eating up the image of his dear beloved sensei's flushed tanned naked skin, smirking at the deep blush on said sensei's whiskered cheeks._

"_Sasuke…" Naruto maoned softly, eager to be touched by him "I know I'm drop dead gorgeous but you don't have to stare so intently" the blush on his cheeks intensified, "touch me already"_

"_What ever you say sensei" Sasuke purred softly._

_Kakoru mental cinema ends~_

Kakoru almost died of a nose bleed._ With that cute blushing face and embarrassed voice of his any seme would!!_

"Wow a dobe like you actually know the word 'intently'" now Sasuke was intending to belittle him.

Naruto turned from Kakoru to growl at the bastard.

"You!!! Shut up!!!" he yelled.

"Stupid moron I'm just making a damn comment" Sasuke gave a light snort.

"Well your damn comments aren't necessary!!!" Naruto raged, wanting nothing more than to beat the bastard to a bloody pulp, "You bastard!"

They continued like that arguing and throwing their harsh words to each other, ignorant of the silver haired man that walked in. He was a weird spectacle, that man. He wore a scarf around his neck – that hid the bottom part of his face from view – even though it was clearly bright and sunny outside. Not to mention he wore a black eye patch over his left eye. The only thing normal about him was that he worn a _normal_ gray suit. Let's not forget his dear precious orange book the 'icha icha paradise' which he carries with him everywhere, now that was not normal. How could a guy read porn 24/7. Ok well let's not go there…

"Maa what do we have here" he smiled, as that's what it seems he was doing as his only visible eye quirked downward in a 'u' shape, "Trouble already"

The two boys stop in their tracks. Naruto turned to face the person that so much as to interrupt his argument. What he saw made him do a double take. _Wow what a weirdo._

"Ah Kakashi-sensei you finally showed up" Kakoru scolded, "What took you this time? A cat got stuck in a tree on your way here?"

"Ah you could say that" Kakashi replied, turning to face Naruto "so Kakoru-chan who's the blondie?"

"The _blondie_ is you new student" Kakoru replied.

"Oh you're Naruto Uzumaki right"

"Yep!" Naruto replied.

"Please to meet you, I'm your English teacher Kakashi Hatake" Kakashi replied, "but I'm taking over your homeroom for the remainder of the week"

"I would ask why but" _I don't care _Naruto finished in his mind, "forget it" he added quickly when he saw Kakashi's inquiring look, "so, where can I get my timetable? I'm lost here"

"Don't worry I'll help you out there Naru-chan" Kakoru offered, _It'll be fun seeing Sasu-chan and Naru-chan together!!!_

"Thanks I owe you one" Naruto replied, "Oh and Kakoru…"

"Yeah?"

"No one knows so let's keep it that way"

Kakuro looked at him puzzled for awhile then she remembered, _Ah Minato didn't announce Naruto as his son publicly as yet._ She nodded indicating that she understood what he meant, and will keep him being the Hokage's son a secret.

"Thanks, hey -" he was cut off by the sound of the bell ringing.

"Time for class, everyone I'll see you this evening" Kakashi yelled and before anyone could say anything he disappeared through the door.

"Lazy ass teacher…" Kakoru sighed, "He's always late" _and reading that stupid porn book._

"Seeing its class time Kakoru let's-" Naruto began but was cut off by a calm and smooth voice that he knew oh so well by now.

"Kakoru let's go" Sasuke said in a monotone, his expression bored as always.

Naruto jumped back in shock, not knowing when the bastard stood behind him. _When did he get here?!_

"Oi don't sneak up on people like that, its plain creepy!!" he yelled at the stoic raven.

Sasuke ignored the blond, preferring to get Kakoru's attention so that they can hurry up and leave the stupid the class already! He would have loved to just pull her out but that's not the Uchiha way of doing things, Uchiha's aren't impatient damn it!

"Ah Sasu-chan, sure" Kakoru replied, turning to face him "Hey Naru-chan we're leaving come on"

"What!!?" Naruto and Sasuke yelled in unison.

"I'm not going anywhere with that stick-up-the-ass bastard" Naruto yelled pointing to Sasuke indicating that he's the bastard with the stick up his ass.

"Hn feelings mutual dobe" Sasuke coolly replied, ignoring the insult "I'm leaving" he decided, to him the dobe is intolerable.

"Ok I'll see you around" Kakoru replied not even attempting to stop him, as she watches him turn to leave a strange glint appeared in her eyes. _Fufufufu he'll be back…_

He was about to leave only to be stopped by Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun you're on you own?" she squealed, latching her self onto his right arm, "why don't I walk with you to class?"

Sasuke's left eye twitched, as he looked around, staring at the bunch of girls who no doubt will start a fight over who will tag along with him since he wasn't going with Kakoru (Sasuke's fan girls enemy number one).

Seeing that he didn't have much of a choice he glanced at the girls then back at the blond who flinched under the harsh scrutiny. He shrugged, _this is a no brainer,_ with his mind made up he promptly unattached Sakura from his arm deciding to take the lesser evils.

"Kakoru, dobe lets go" Sasuke replied, walking out.

"Hey you don't order me around!!!" Naruto yelled in defiance but followed him none the less.

"Hai!!!" Kakuro giggled following them, "Wait for me you two!!"

"Sasuke-kun!!!!"

The girl's wails could be heard throughout the school halls.

_I'd rather fight with the dobe than to be stuck with those girls._ Sasuke thought, strangely enjoying the bickering he was now engaged in with Naruto.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

A/N: (1) Kakoru – the name itself is weird but if you're wondering – like my sis who read it – how it's pronounced it's Kay-ko-ruu…weird huh?

And it's finished!!! Yay!! (Don't mind me I'm just happy about it) It's a bit longer than the first chapter though but I think I just babbled because I didn't know how to end it. Now all that's left is to send it to my beta. I hoped you liked it, plus there'll be more of 'Kakoru-chan the freaky yaoi fangirl!!' hehehe she and her mental cinema will be constant in the story. Thanks for reading please remember to review!!! Sorry I had this written for a while now but…my beta doesn't have internet…but I'm gonna post it anyway…sorry for taking so long…

Ja na

Kaos


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: .....trying to.......but kishi-kun is being mean.............

Warnings: language, tons of stupidity, **extreme** perversion, yaoi-ish scenes, OOC-ness, obsessed yaoi fangirl, very slight shoujo ai/yuri, unbeta'd-ness (the works)

A/N: though I have no computer I shall still write!!! Nothing shall stop me not even the dreaded writer's block!!! I am invincible muhahahahahahahaha *cough*cough*cough* darn lungs!!!! Well seeing that I really am becoming a crazed bit. I seriously need to get my computer fixed as my daily dosage of anime, manga, games and stories are getting beyond low. Not to mention my yaoi source!!! I get twitchy without my daily servings of yaoi.....ah I'm officially suffering.

Don't let my sad sad life deter you from reading go on you can read....with all your working computers and running internet, go ahead use them to you hearts content like I care!!! Hehehehe once again ignore my seemingly insane rants it seems the lack of yaoi is affecting my brain....thank you for reading and reviewing though!!!! Love ya'll

Enjoy!!

Chapter 3 - Weird Mix

The first half of the day went by with little trouble for both Sasuke and Naruto...well if you call little trouble being put out of two of the three classes they had because of disruptive behavior and landing themselves two more days of detention for fighting in their third class then yeah they've had _little_ trouble...not! Now its lunch time and Naruto finds himself sitting right beside the bastard who he hates so much and thinks 'life couldn't have been better'...yeah right! Oh how he wished he could punch the bastard's face in, his fists were itching to do so but that kiss up principal did say that if he attacked the Uchiha once more he'll have him suspended. I don't know about you but suspended on the first day of school, seriously that was a world record Naruto didn't want to have, so he'll be quiet...at least for now.

He turned to look at the stoic asshole to see that he was reading a dumb book. Not that he cared what book the asshole was reading though, yep he didn't care one bit. That's why he was so not leaning over his chair to stare at the book's cover, nope he wasn't, there was something that caught his eye on the floor, yeah that's right something caught his eye and he wanted to see it better.

The book suddenly moved and Naruto who was definitely not trying to look at the book moved with it. It moved left, Naruto moved left. It moved right, Naruto moved right. It moved down....yeah you get the jist. So when it moved up Naruto who without doubt told himself that he wasn't looking at the book, looked up. He was about to see the name of the book that he wasn't really looking to see when it just disappeared from his sight, not that he cared....really he didn't, somehow he felt...-

"Oi what are are you doing dobe?"

_Crap!!!_

Naruto's head whipped up so fast that if Sasuke didn't have a good reflex he would have had his chin bashed in.

"What the hell bastard? Don't scare me like that!!!" Naruto yelled annoyed, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"That's what I should ask dobe"

Naruto blushed red in embarrassment at being caught at his 'not looking'. So to hide that fact he cursed.

"Che whatever bastard you don't have to be so uptight" he sneered, "what? The stick up your ass giving you problem?"

Sasuke decided for the sake of his sanity he'll ignore the moron at least that way he can ensure less bloodshed. So with a mummer of an 'hn' he turned his attention back to the book he was reading, but for some reason he couldn't concentrate on the book before him.

He looked back towards the blond and saw that he was trying to look at the book. When they made eye contact Naruto turned away as quickly as he could. Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

"Usuratonkachi if you want to know what I'm reading you could just ask" he said dryly.

The blush staining Naruto's cheeks darkened.

"Stupid like you would have answered" there Naruto said it, he didn't deny or anything he plain out said it, that he was indeed trying to see the book after he said he wasn't before.

"That's true" Sasuke said with a shrug, Naruto was about to argue but he stilled at what Sasuke said next "but who knows maybe I might answer you"

Deciding to try his luck, he took a deep breath to clear his nerves and turned to face Sasuke. He scratched in chin with his index finger – a nervous gesture – as he prepared himself to ask.

"Um…what are you reading…?" he blushed for some reason he felt embarrassed.

Sasuke smirked.

"Hn like I'd answer that"

The embarrassment Naruto felt grew at what Sasuke said. He snarled in anger.

"Why you bastard!!!"

Sasuke had to hold back the chuckle that wanted to burst out at Naruto's predictable response. It was weird, feeling at ease with this boy that he just met only hours ago as if they were life long friends.

A frown creased his forehead, that wasn't what he wanted. The little dobe was weaseling his way into his life and changing up how he usually acts. He was sure if he doesn't get rid of the eyesore soon he might change him for the worst.

"Oi dobe"

"What the hell do you want bastard?!" Naruto snarled with his hands crossed over his chest in an angry manner.

"Why are you here?" it was a simple question, Kakoru wasn't there as she had something to attend to at the teacher's lounge so there was no reason the dobe should be there with him.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

"I sit where I want to sit bastard" he replied, it wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't the whole truth either. There was no way he was going to tell the bastard that he sort of-ish in a weird way…liked? No not liked that was too strong of a word maybe tolerate? Yep that's it he could tolerate the bastard's company…weird huh? For him to feel some sort of ease being with someone who he just met. But there was this nagging feeling he had that told him they didn't just meet but were friends along time ago but alas he chose to ignore it.

"Hn I'm leaving then" Sasuke closed the book he was reading and stood to leave.

Just as he got up, almost all the girls around started calling to him, asking him if he wants to sit with them – more like begging him – their faces were way too hopeful. A shudder rang throughout Sasuke's body; he had a feeling this would happen.

" Wow bastard you sure have a huge fan group" Naruto commented nonchalantly, "it's weird considering you're a huge ice prick and a complete bastard with a stick up your ass"

Sasuke was annoyed and that dobe wasn't making it any better. He che'd and sat back down irritated beyond words.

"You should watch out teme-chan if you sit down so suddenly that stick might rip out your insides" Naruto chuckled at the look Sasuke gave him.

If Sasuke was in his right stoic mind he would just ignore the dobe and what he said, but right now Sasuke found it hard not to comment on that one thing the dobe's been bugging him with since they met this morning.

"You know you've been obsessing over that stick for too long dobe" he said casually, his smirk hidden, "so what? You want me to pull it out and shove it up your ass instead?"

Naruto almost spluttered…_almost_, but he caught himself just in time when he saw that smirk on Sasuke's lips. _Heh two can play that game._

"Hmm maybe you're right" he moved closer to Sasuke's ears and purred "I just love when something's up there moving in and out, it drives me wild"

_What the hell!!!_ Sasuke's mind was in a mess, _does that dobe even know what he's saying!_ He wanted to push Naruto away but something was compelling him to play along with this seemingly dangerous game. That triumphant smirk on the dobe's face was a major factor. His smirk strengthen, _there's no turning back now I'll make him regret he ever starting this challenge_.

"I think I can help you out there, but are you sure you want a fake pole or" he made his voice as seductive as he could when he continued "do you want a hard pulsing dick"

Naruto gulped, _this little tease game is getting out of hand._ He smiled eerily, _let's see who can break first and I'm sure that won't be me._

"Fine by me, but I doubt you can handle it I mean with your little dong and all" to emphasize his point he let his hand trailed down to Sasuke's crotch boldly giving his cock a lingering squeeze.

To say Sasuke was surprise by that little act was an understatement, he wanted to flinch away from the touch but his pride wouldn't allow him. Instead he grabbed the same hand that so boldly groped his cock stopping it from retreating.

"Trying to get me excited huh?" a smirk "I see you want a demonstration that badly" Sasuke's voice was beyond husky it made Naruto wonder if he was still playing "fine by me, I did see you as the kinky exhibitionist type." He gave a small shrug bringing Naruto's hand to his crotch "So how about it dobe want me to fuck you out here with all these people watching?"

At that Naruto pulled his hand back a blush stained his cheeks, _damn he's good at this…_he didn't expect Sasuke to play along hell he half expected the guy to complain like the prissy ass he was but _damn he's making me excited…shit!! Down boy down…_he groaned at his current predicament.

Sasuke smirked, _heh now to put the icing on the cake._ He never though that he would be enjoying it as much as he is now, just making the dobe squirm was sort of…interesting…maybe fun?

"Backing out are we?" he chuckled, something you'll never **ever** catch him doing, "you don't have to be embarrassed, tell you what if you show me how good you are with your mouth I'll consider making you my lover…Naruto" the way he purred Naruto's name in that breathy husky tone of his made it worse.

_Crap I can't let him make a fool out of me!!!_ He was beyond embarrassed at what Sasuke said but there was no way in hell he was gonna let him win!!

"I'm not backing out Sasuke-kun" he purred softly, "I never thought you'd be so bold asking to fuck me already when we just met. You should know, I don't like one night stands so depending on your performance I might take you up on your offer" he leaned closer resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder, "but I'm willing to show you my special tongue technique"

_Damn_ Sauke cursed, Naruto's plump pink lips were drawing him in. _This game has gone on long enough!_

"Sure" Sasuke smirked, "get on your knees and show me that technique of yours" he gave Naruto a daring smirk, "suck me off dobe"

Naruto didn't even flinch.

"Right here? Right now?" he purred.

"Yeah" there was a sort of need in his voice that made Naruto wonder if Sasuke really thought he was going to give him a blowjob out here in the open at fucking school! Though the idea excited him to no end, there was a limit to what he will and will not do especially with a person he just met.

"Okay" Naruto found himself saying, a dark glint in his eyes, "kiss me first"

Sasuke's first words would have usually been 'no fucking way!' but somehow he wanted to kiss the dobe. _What the hell? Seriously I let this thing drag on too long._ There was no way Sasuke wanted the dobe to suck him off or even kiss him, it was a act right? I mean the dobe needed to be put in his place, and he needed to…wait why was he even playing along with the idiot anyway!!

Naruto smirked when he saw hesitation in the bastard's eyes. _Hehe I win! Hard to believe that bastard was talking big and now a little request for a kiss threw him off._ He grinned, glad that he finally ended the stupid game. Though he felt a little disappointed that he wouldn't get a kiss…nooooooooo!! He maybe part gay but there was no way he's falling for some bastard he just met!! No he was not disappointed!! Nope not one bit!!

"Looks like I win" he voiced out loud, he lifted his head off Sasuke's shoulders to gloat more, "so just admit it you were no match for my sexi-mhp"

His eyes flew open when he felt warm lips clasped over his. _OMG he's doing it he's actually doing it!!!_ Naruto was freaking out inside but somehow not so much on the outside. Before he was even aware of what happened Sasuke pulled away, a smug smile in place. The kiss was short and brief leaving Naruto wanting more. So when Sasuke pulled back Naruto couldn't help but trail after those withdrawing lips.

"I'm sure that wasn't enough to satisfy you" hidden humor laced Sasuke's voice, "but don't worry I'll give you one more kiss after you suck me off." he placed his hand on Naruto's chin "I want to see those sinful lips around my cock sucking it like a lollipop"

Naruto blushed beet red, _holy crap what am I gonna do?!!_ Sasuke had him wrapped around his little fingers. He had to suck him off now I mean he did say a kiss but!! But!!!

Sasuke smirked as Naruto was having an obvious mental breakdown. _Che the dobe thinks he can best me at this well he should think again!_ He moved his face closer to the dobe attempting to kiss him once more.

Naruto notices this and his heart start to pound in weird sort of morbid anticipation. Their lips were barely inches apart, when Sasuke chuckles.

"I win dobe" he whispered pulling away.

The look of pure horror on Naruto's face was more than enough to point out that he was indeed waiting to be kissed. _Damn it!!!_

"Stupid" Naruto muttered, turning away from him.

"Aw why'd you guys stop!!" he heard Kakoru's voice complained, "I wanted to see some more!!"

Naruto froze in his tracks, _shit I forgot!! People were here!!!_ He looked around seeing that the canteen was – he sighed in relief – empty. Not that he cared if anyone thought he was gay I mean he was sure they already did. It's just he didn't really want to slander the bastard's reputation – even if he didn't like him – who knows the guy could probably be straight. But putting that aside, he turned his attention to where he heard Kakoru's voice and to his surprise she was right in front of them with her hand on her nose seeming to be stopping a massive nose bleed.

"Kakoru?? How long were you here?!" he was beyond embarrassed.

Kakoru quickly plugged her nose with some tissues – that she conveniently carried for such purposes – and shook her head clearing her mind from its dazed yaoi induced state.

"I was here from the time the bell rang signaling the end of lunch!" she said cheerily, "right about the time when Sasu-chan suggested you get a real dick to ream you!"

Naruto felt he would die of embarrassment.

"The conversation you guys had was so hot I swore if I was a boy I'd probably ream you myself since Sasu-chan was taking too long" Kakoru gushed, "aw I bet you two have hard ons huh? Huh? Don't worry we have a free session now so you two can take care of it! But~ you have to make me watch okay!! Okay?!" her smile was creepily bright.

Naruto sweat dropped. _I see she's still a creepy obsessed fangirl…_

"Um…Kakoru don't you think that should be private…?" he tried his best to dissuade her and shit how did she know he had a hard on? _Wait a minute she said the bastard had one too. Ha I made him get a hard on!!!_

He turned to look at Sasuke who had his leg crossed, a smirk crossed his lips. _Hehe I guess I did give him a hard on._ For some reason he felt smug.

"No! I've been yaoi deprived for days!!" Kakoru whined, "So what will it be? I really want to take Naru-chan but~ I don't mind watching him being taken by you Sasu-chan! So so let's go to an empty room!!"

Both guys looked at each other then back at Kakoru.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Guys!!!" Kakoru wailed knocking the door to the male bathroom; she stopped and pouted, "You two are so mean!" _aw those two are so shy!!! Kyaaaaa!!_ She held her cheeks squealing in delight as another mental image of Naruto bending over and taking Sasuke deep inside him popped up in her mind. _Hmm they sure are quiet in there…Aw I wanna see!!_

Suddenly the door opened and Naruto and Sasuke came out. Kakoru's attention immediately turned to them, her eyes bright and inquiring.

"So so tell me what happened?!" she demanded, the eagerness in her voice was evident; "Did you two screw? Eh? Eh?"

"Nothing happened" Sasuke said plainly, "so stop concocting different weird scenes in your head"

It wasn't a lie, nothing really happen. After they ran away from Kakoru and hid in the male bathroom. They looked at each other again and well their hard on deflated…just like that. I guess you could say the mood was ruined, not that they would jerk off with each other watching.

"Aw Sasu-chan you're such a mood killer" Kakoru pouted, but then she instantly perked up, "hey how about we go to the R&R room?"

"R&R room? What's that?" Naruto asked, it sounded really intriguing.

"Let me show you!!" she grabbed onto Naruto's right hand and ran off, "Sasu-chan don't lag behind or those fangirls will get you!"

Sasuke shrugged but followed none the less.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed as soon as they entered the R&R room, she latched on to his hand almost immediately, so did Ino.

Sasuke groaned at his bad luck while Naruto grinned at Sasuke's obvious discomfort. Kakoru looked puzzled as if she didn't know that people would be there but she soon shrugged it off as nothing as she spotted Hinata.

"Hina-chan!!" she squealed running to hug her, "Your boobs got bigger" she mused after she let her go, her hands groping Hinata's bust, "they're almost as big as mine are"

Hinata blushed bright red at being touched so intimately, but she was used to it as Kakoru had a knack of just popping out of no where and groping her chest. Though she was used to it…it was still a weird thing to get used to.

"Um…Kakoru-chan…t-there a-are people h-here" Hinata blushed shyly as everyone in the room turned their attention to them.

Kakoru pouted as she released Hinata's boobs.

"Aw I was having fun too" she crossed her arms in annoyance.

Hinata chuckled at her behavior.

"Don't pout like that Kakoru you'll make me want to jump you" Naruto warned with a chuckle.

Kakoru smirked turning her attention to Naruto.

"Ah Naru-chan sure whenever you want a go just tell me, but remember I'm always seme" she said with a husky undertone, hell she even looked seriously seme-ish for a little while.

Naruto chuckled but it soon turned into laughter.

"Same as ever, damn you really haven't changed" he said in-between laughing, "I don't know how you'll ever be seme for a guy"

"That's easy" Kakoru replied with a smug smirk, "I'll use toys"

"The real thing is better than the fake ones you know" Naruto countered.

"So true that's why I'll be getting mine real soon" Kakoru replied, "and when I do you'll be the first on my list to screw" her voice took on the husky tone once more.

"Sure thing, just give me the date, time and place and I'll be there in a heartbeat my Kako seme-chan" Naruto purred in a submissive voice.

Everyone in the room looked either freaked out, interested or just blank by the weird conversation between Naruto and Kakoru. It was just weird that a guy will be so willing to be screwed by a girl transsexual I mean is there anything that is weirder than that?

A bark of laughter erupted from one side of the room.

"It seems Kakoru found her long lost uke" Kiba laughed "man you guys are kidding around way too much"

"We're not joking" Naruto and Kakoru replied at the same time, at the look on Kiba's face they both burst out laughing, "Psyche got ya!"

Kiba didn't know if they were being serious or not but he just let it slide.

"You're interesting you know that blondie I like you" he gave Naruto a bestial smile, "the name's Kiba Inuzuka nice ta meet ya"

"Same here, my name's Naruto though not blondie. By the way awesome tattoos" Naruto replied, Kiba had two red fang like tattoos one on both cheeks, "they look cool"

"Thanks man, and you, those scars on your cheeks, are you what a fox or something?" Kiba asked, there was a weird look in Naruto's eyes so he decided to drop the questioning "but whatever they're cool ya kno, gives ya a sort of fox look, I might call you fox face"

"Yeah dog breath" Naruto challenged, ignoring the pain in his chest at the mention of his scars, "that name matches you ya know" he grinned.

Kiba laughed.

"Man I really like you"

"Thanks I get that a lot" he looked beside Kiba and saw a guy in shades, "so who's your buddy over there?"

"Ah this Shino Aburame my best bud" Kiba replied, "he's the triple c type though don't expect much from him, but other than that he's a really awesome bud"

"Cool, well ah nice to meet ya Shino" Naruto grinned.

Shino nodded towards him, showing that he acknowledged his presence.

"Oh no I can't believe I forgot!!" Kakoru whined, she place her hands on her cheeks while swaying her body, "I never introduce everyone to Naru-chan!!"

"Ah its okay it's the first day it not like I'll get to know everyone right away" Naruto tried to calm her down, "so why don't you just introduce me to everyone here looks like they're from our class" _shoot I did give them some names back then huh…_

That perked Kakoru up.

"Yep!!" she looked happy, "you already met Ki-chan and Shin-chan let me introduce you to Hina-chan!!" she ran back over to Hinata and almost automatically her hands latched on to her breasts, "Naru-chan meet Hinata Hyuuga my Hina-chan"

"Sure nice to meet you Hinata" Naruto replied, not one bit perturb by the fact that Kakoru was groping the poor girl, "also it's good to see that someone has caught Kakoru's eyes. She really needs a distraction off trying to ream guys" he chuckled, he was sure Kakoru would never have a normal relationship with a guy with her having a dominant personality that will not let her be on the receiving end of anything, I mean seriously! At least with a girl now she'll still top, though she's not a yuri fan…

"Aw Naru-chan I'm not into yuri!" Kakoru complained, "Boobs are interesting that's all" she squeezed hers to emphasize her point.

"So you say" Naruto chuckled.

Kakoru pouted but turned to the other person's in the room.

"Shika-chan are you sleeping?" she called.

"Yes…" he replied.

"Well that's Shika-chan for you. Naru-chan the one sleeping over there by the window is Shikamaru Nara" she pointed to the guy with his head on the desk, "he's sort of lazy"

"Really my kind of guy" Naruto chuckled, "Nice to meet you Shikamaru"

"Same here" Shikamaru drawled waving his hand.

"And the guy beside him is Chouji Akimichi, the only guy that could probably beat me in an eating contest" Kakoru nodded, "yep Chou-chan is the reigning champ"

"Wow seriously? Man congrats I never knew anyone could beat Kakoru she's like a bottomless pit"

"Nice to meet you *chomp* chomp*" Chouji replied his mouth stuffed with potato chips.

"Ah same here fa-" a hand suddenly clasped over his mouth.

"That word is taboo around Chou-chan" Kakoru whispered in warning, "if you value your life never say that word or anything relating to it"

Chouji looked up as if to ask him to continue. Naruto chuckled nervously as Kakoru removed her hand.

"Nice to meet you Chouji" he replied, "we should have a contest sometimes"

"Sure!"

Naruto sighed in relief and Kakoru brought his attention to a girl who was slung around Sasuke's arm.

"That's Ino Yamanaka" Kakoru said simply, she smirked "She's always in a constant fight with Sakura Haruno – the pinky over there – for Sasu-chan's attention, too bad he doesn't care about them"

Naruto sweat dropped for some reason he could feel hostility coming from all three girls. He could guess there was some history among them. _Some major history by the way they're acting…_

"Well nice to meet you Ino, Sakura-chan" he smiled his best smile, but it was gone unnoticed as neither Ino nor Sakura paid him any attention. That never put him down though he shrugged and turned to Kiba. After all drama wasn't really his thing.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The rest of the day went by nicely, and he almost forgot that he had detention. Not that Kakoru forgot, she made sure she dragged him to the detention room. He could still feel the bruise on his hand. _Man Kakoru is really strong!_

A chuckle escaped his lips at how his first day at school ended; it was really interesting and he never thought he'd want to go back considering how the day started out for him. But he found it weird that he really wants to go back to that school. _I actually have friends there…_he smiled as he remembers Kakoru and the others. Now that was something to look forward to.

He flashed his card to open the front gate. _If only here would be the same…_a sigh passed his lips as he walked to his so called 'father' front door. He hesitated for a while but pushed the door open just to get it over with. Before he could even say an 'I'm back' Minato leaped towards him pulling poor Naruto into a bone crushing hug.

"Naruto! You're home I was so worried!" he wailed squeezing Naruto closer "you should have been home hours ago I even counted in the time that you'd be hanging with your friends. Why didn't you call? Where were you? I even sent some guards to look for you but they didn't know which class you were in"

Naruto sighed.

"Calm down!!" he yelled successfully shutting Minato up, "jeez I wasn't kidnapped or anything, remember no one knows I'm your son so why would they bother me?" he pulled his way out of the embrace, "I was in detention that's all"

"Detention?" Minato asked, _there goes my theory I guess he'll have to have a bodyguard after all_, "you can't run from trouble huh"

Naruto snorted.

"It's in my blood" he said in annoyance, "I'm going to my room"

He stepped pass Minato ignoring the hurt look in his eyes. _I just need to sleep…_he felt exhausted for some reason; it was weird whenever his mind strays to think about Sasuke he feels this massive amount of guilt. Like there was something he did that caused something bad to happen to him. _Damn…paranoid much?!_

"Naruto…wait there is someone I want you to meet" Minato called, Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned giving Minato his most annoyed look, "well I assigned you a bodyguard"

Naruto sighed, _I expected him to do something like this. What…does he think I am four years old?_

"Wow gee thanks make my life more complicated than it already is!" he complained, "No seriously what in the world possessed you to get me a bodyguard? Did I tell you that I wanted protection? Eh?"

"I wanted to make sure you're safe…" Minato said in a small voice, but his tone soon became serious, "I'm your father and I'll do what I see fit to protect you Naruto. She's already arrived I'm sure you'll like her"

"Whatever" Naruto grumbled, not liking this thing not one bit.

"Aw Naru-chan is that how you treat your cute bodyguard? You hurt my feelings"

Naruto looked up surprised to see Kakoru standing in the living room, wearing some kind of weird black uniform.

"Kakoru? You're my bodyguard?" he asked, now this wasn't what he expected I mean when Minato said bodyguard he swore it would be some burly big guys in suits but this was completely the opposite of his thoughts, "I don't know whether I should laugh or be surprised"

"If you want to keep your face bruise-less I'd encourage you not to laugh" Kakoru warned, "I may be a girl but don't think that I'm weak" she smirked, "you're looking at the ANBU's second squad captain"

"Wow seriously ANBU?" Naruto was impressed, "you mean the secret force that only the best of the best can join? And you're a captain? No way!"

"Yeah way" Kakoru chuckled at Naruto's expression, "I've been with them since I was eight so you could say I worked my way up" a shrug, "but enough about that" she saluted, "nice to meet you again Naruto Uzumaki I'm Kakoru Kago captain of squad two in the assassination section of ANBU and your new bodyguard"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Sasuke walked up the steps to his room, ignoring everyone and everything around him. His head hurts like crazy and he has no idea why. It started just as he left school, after he said his farewell to Kakoru and the dobe. It was like the memories he'd suppressed for so long are trying to resurface.

"Shit…" he cursed shutting the door to his room, "my head…" his voice trailed off as an image flashed through his mind.

An image of a young blonde boy – who looked no older than eight – with really bright blue eyes, he looked up at him a blush staining his cheeks as he mouthed something happily.

"_I like you a lot Sasuke"_

Sasuke groaned as the image lingered for a second then disappeared, replaced by another image this one drenched in blood. His body trembled as he found himself standing in the living room of his first house---his parent's lifeless bodies on the ground…his hand in his brother's---running---trying to survive…blood crazed red eyes---crying blue ones…a whisper---

"_I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Sasuke"_

Everything stopped.

"Naruto…?"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

A/N: wow was that a cliffhanger or what…?? I mean wow I'm all confused now…just joking!! But I did love writing the little ditty talk scene from before I mean wooh who would have guess that Sasuke would actually participate in it? I bet it's the competiveness in him hehehe. No lie I just realized that I based my oc Kakoru off my little weird self…seriously even the bit about her wanting to be seme for everything…yeah I know weird huh? Ah thank you all for reading though don't forget things that you don't understand just point it out and I'll try my best to explain it!

Can you believe it?!! School starts next week ah man I know!!! I'm gonna be swamped again!! Why does school love to torment me so…ah till next time I guess…hopefully I won't take too long with the next chapter!! Don't worry I'm working on The Vampire Child too but that update will be a little slow…

Ja na

Kaos


End file.
